Once Upon Another World
by SSRenaissance
Summary: What would happen when two worlds collide?
1. Chapter 1

The warm sunrays leaked through her closed eyelids. She ever so slowly lift her eyelids, but the rays caused her nothing but burning sensation to her eyes. She immediately shut her eyes tightly, not willing to let anymore of the white light seeps into her. She tried to sit up, but the pain shotted in her veins caused her to hiss. " 'Ponine?" A boyish voice appeared from the corner. Hopes immediately surfaced in her heart. That might be Gavrovhe! He might be alive! However, those hopes were tarnished as soon as the real owner of the voice appeared. "how are you feeling?" Baron Pontmercy came into view. She used to held some affections for him. But now she just simply disliked the boy.

"I'm actually feeling quite well, M'sieur!" she exclaimed in her fake cheery tone. However, the Baron didn't seem to buy it. "really?" she nodded eagerly as she tossed the blanket aside and stand up from the bed. "the wound actually didn't hurt as much.." no matter how it hurt, she wants nothing more than to leave the Baron and get on with her life. Marius rushed to her side and pushed her back down onto the bed.

"careful, 'Ponine!" he exclaimed as he pull the blanket to her chin and gazed at her affectionately. "really, Marius, you needn't to do these things! I'm feeling great!" she argued and sat up. However Marius pushed her back down onto the bed. She huffed and cross her arms over her chest. "i'm not a child, Marius, so you certainly did not need to treat me like one" she stated sternly. "i'm sorry, 'Ponine...i didn't mean to upset you..i just didn't want you to get hurt again.." she immediately felt bad for the boy.

She look towards the window and could see the town slowly came back to life. "if you don't mind.. i want to be by myself for awhile.." she stated and sat up once again. Marius did seemed shocked but comply as he left the room quietly. She shook her head as she thought about her current houser. Why did she have to live with Marius? Why can't she just stays with Combeferre? Or Feuilly? Or Jehan? She even rather stay with Grantaire than the fop!

She huffed angrily as she screamed into her pillow. A soft knock could be heard, and a tall and slim old woman came in. "Miss, the baron sent me to get you ready for dinner" without further warning, the maid came in and led her towards the bathroom. There, she was scrubbed and rinse, until no smallest amount of dirts and grimes was left in her skin.

The maid help her to put on the dress. A simple beige dress with pleated details. She wondered for how long Marius had kept the dress. The maid also do her hair and tucked a rose corsage in it. The maid led her to the dining room, where Marius have wait for her at the doorway. He took her hand and led her towards the dining table. 'what is his angle?' she thought as he pulled a chair for her and he sit from across her. Various meals was splayed out in front of her. Grapes, breads, many kinds of cheeses. The room was dimly lit and three candles were standing in the middle of the table.

Marius can't help but starts to think that they are a pair of lovers. Having romantic candle-lit dinner,take an evening stroll to the park, how nice it actually is if only they could do that. When éponine was shotted and fell into coma, he had done a lot of thinking. Which resulted of a realization of his feeling for her. He had dissolved his engagement with Cossette and she apparently had engaged with a man she met through her father.

Through the 6 hours of his interaction with éponine, he can conclude that she is not as happy to see him as much as he is happy to see her. He knows he had not been a good friend to her. But probably she just having her head messed up? He decided to blame it to her current condition.

They are enjoying quite a nice meal. Filled with warm conversations and such. He had acknowledge that it is almost nearing christmas. He had bought her a present. A beautiful necklace he had came across mere days ago. "So are you going to invite the others or we are going to celebrate it privately?" she asked mischievously. "we" said Marius lowly."pardon?" she questioned. "you are to stay here" he stated. And he could see shock marred her features for a fleeting moment. "oh" she simply said before returning to her dinner. "and we are going to celebrate it, just the two of us" he answered just as mischievously as her.

True, Enjolras and the rest would like to be invited. But he presumed that they would understand his reasons. A romantic celebration between the two of them, with the fireplace gently cracking as they opened each of their present. "you look lovely tonight.." he smiled at her and she just merely nod. She knows that she is not feeling comfortable with these arrangements. Not only he had made the living arrangement without her permission, and these...things that he'd done.

She felt a wave of relieve when she knew that he will not ask her to sleep in one bed as him, even though she know that it will happen sooner or later, hopefully later. She have mistaken her loneliness for affection. But now, staying with him doing all these lover-ish things is making her feel uncomfortable. And now that she is living with him, people would probably presume that she is going to marry him. And it would upset Euphrasie, or should she say, Cossette.

The snow is falling gently outside. The whole city is covered in the cold freezing substance creating a makeshift wonderland. Two any of the passerbys who is lucky to caught a glance inside, they might presumed that they are just newlyweds. But to be honest, éponine feels like she is a hostage, and Marius is her captor. Perhaps she is. She is Marius's hostage.

If only she could find a way to be free. There must be a way. Maybe she can creep out when he is asleep! Yes, it is definitely worth a try. Noticing her thoughtfulness, "what are you thinking, dear 'Ponine?" éponine was drawn back into reality when she heard Marius's voice. She definitely couldn't tell her captor about her plans. "i was just thinking about the perfect gift for you" she smoothly lied. She add a smile to just dazzle it up, make it more believable than necessary. He chuckled. Though it seems friendly enough, she didn't like the way it sounds.

She saw Marius's hands starting to make its way to hers. "It's getting late, and i'm quite tired..I will just head to my room..." she stand up and awkwardly make its way towards her bedroom. Mariette, the maid who had been watching the whole scene unfurled before her eyes. It's true that the Baron had some feelings for the girl, if it happened to be the same éponine, then she is his best friend right? It shouldn't be too hard for him to win her affection.

Based on their interactions today, it shows that the fact is quite the opposite. Perhaps she is still bitter about Euphrasie? But then again, she had injured her head. The poor dearie looked quite scared. She also feels that the young Baron is to blame for this also. If only he realized his feelings sooner, than none of this would happened, and he would live happily ever after with éponine.

She shooked her head as she went to clean the table. The young Baron looking distressed. "whatever is the matter, Marius?" both his parents had passed away. And to leave such a young boy in the hands of his old, demanding grandfather, it is hard to be him. He rarely had someone to talk to, to pour his heart. And that is where she came in.

He fiddles with the ring in his hand. "do you think she loves me, Mariette?" he asks nervously. She took a deep breath, he is such a broken child. She had taken care of him since he was a little boy yet she never see him this doubtful. She wants to tell the Baron the truth, but she knows the truth would only break him further. To say that he love the girl would be a mere understatement. He loves the girl with all his being. He even would sell his soul to the Devil just to win her love! To prove that, he already bought her an engagement ring, to one so soon, it definitely prove that he loves her so.

She just sigh. "she'll come around.." the young baron diverted his eyes and sighed dejectedly. "are you planning on proposing?" sure, she wished he'll do it, but not this soon, not while there is still a thick wall between these two, a wall that obviously the Baron is trying to ignore.

He remained calm. He twists the delicate piece of silver between his thumbs and pointer finger. "i am planning to.." he started quietly. Mariette took a seat in front of him. "you do know that she is still uncomfortable around you, are you not?" his eyes darted towards her. "she is not—" a patented look from her and the young boy is quickly silenced.

"i—however, was willing to help you" Mariette said proudly. "not so much, maybe..but still..a help is a help" she shrugged her shoulder. Marius just stare at the older woman in disbelieve. No one had told him directly that they are willing to help him. Besides éponine, of course.

He tackled the maid in a hug. He thanked Mariette countless times before she told him to go to bed. He laughed quietly but comply. He knows for sure that he certainly would dream about éponine tonight.

A light tap on her window pulled éponine out of her peaceful slumber. She walked over to it amd open it. There, she saw none other than her little sister, Azelma. Her thin and malnourished figure broke éponine's heart. Her whole sister's body is covered in bruises and scars from their father's beatings. Her eyes are puffy and rimmed with tears. " 'Zelma! What are you doing here?" she look around frantically for any sign of the servants. "Father told me to deliver this letter to you.." Azelma thrusting the small piece of paper toward her older sister's hand.

Azelma's voice quivered with every words. Her sobs become resilient, for it is the only sound that echoes through the dark, foggy night. Her eyebrows clashing as she examine the paper in her hand. "Azelma, what is this about?" Azelma shook her head and scurried out of the household. "Azelma!" she called after her sister but she disappeared in the darkness.

She shakily closed the window and sit on the edge of her bed. She slowly unfold the piece of paper.. She sob as she finshed reading it. Stated in his scrawny writing, her father had force her to marry Marius, or "bad things would sure to be bestowed upon her dearest baby sister" . What would become of Azelma if she choose not to marry Marius? It is already bad enough that her parents had sent Azelma out onto the street, will her father make her turn towards prostitution?

She shudder at the thought. Perhaps...if she marry Marius then her father would leave Azelma alone. Her little sister...she could not fathom anything happened to the bright girl. 'sweet,sweet Azelma...' she thought sadly. The prospect of marrying Marius is bad enough to make her sweat, 'but making Azelma suffer everyday is worse' she conclude in her mind.

A soft knock on the door startled her. "come in..." she called and the young servant girl, Madeline came in. "i'm really sorry, miss...i know i shouldn't be bothering you..." the young servant rambled on and on in fast pace. "really, Madeline...it's fine" she placed a gentle arm at the girl's shoulder. Madeline reminds her a lot of Azelma. She's witty, bright...even on the hardest time, she still can put a smile on her face.

Madeline couldn't help but notice the sadness that crossed the the brunette's face. She had been watching her since dinner. 'Perhaps she is lonely?' the very thought that had brought her to the guest room. "i know that feeling too...i haven't had a companion my age since i worked here..." Madeline sighed sadly. "then perhaps we can be friends, miss? I long for one myself since i rarely had anyone to talk to!" Madeline said enthusiastically. Éponine chuckled at the blonde's excitement. "of course, Madeline. I would like to be friends with you, although friends never call the other 'miss'...so i simply have to ask you to call you by my name..."

"but...what if Mariette knows?" éponine scrunched her eyebrows together in confussion. "then we simply have to keep it a secret!" Madeline giggled and marched out of the room, saying something about a stroll tomorrow. Éponine closed her bedroom door and began to change to her sleeping attire. She knows what she have to do to protect Azelma. And it seems like marrying Marius is the only choice she have, for she have no penny to even start a business.

She closes her eyes and starts to drift towards a dreamless sleep.


	2. Determinationfilled Evenings

"Come on, Erik! You are so not fun!" protested the Vicomte de Chagny from the divan. Erik sighed frustatedly. "I haven't done composing yet! Go entertain yourself with..." Erik look around as he look for something for the Vicomte to entertain himself. "That papier-mâchè monkey!" he pointed toward the monkey figure sitting on his bedstand. Raoul huffed impatiently. "You know, if Marius was here he probably would entertain me other than putting his works over me" Raoul emphasis the words 'works' and 'we' to make sure he got his point across to the other man. Erik never met Marius face to face, but he heard things about him.

He is quite handsome and charming, basically he is just like Raoul. Except Marius is more serious because of his involvement in the Revolt not so long ago and his studies of law. "Of course, one fop have to stick for another fop, right?" said Erik flatly. Raoul huffed impatiently. "Can you at least get Meg or Madame Giry? For God's sake, Erik, i just need someone to talk to!" exclaimed Raoul dramatically. "I need all of my performers to be in their best condition for the show!" Raoul is now standing up impatiently. "Then can't you at least...take a break from your work for awhile and let me have our friend-to-friend moment?"

Erik finally agreed to take a break from his work. Raoul made them tea and the two shared a conversation. "I can't believe it...it's so sad...Not so sad, though, it's mostly his fault" Erik listened to Raoul talking about the same topic over and over again. Of course, the tragic tale of Marius Pontmercy's love life. It's clearly the boy's favorite story, probably more so than Little Lottie (which he had so explicitly took advantage of).

Raoul continued to rambled away, completely unaware of his boredom. "Erik, you promised me to help me prepare the ball, when will you take me to the market?" demanded Raoul. "I am helping you, fop! There are musics that i made only for your Ball, remember?" Erik said sarcastically. "Well, there is plenty to done, you know, not just music" Raoul explained. "Go take Meg"

"she's too busy!" "Madame Giry then!" Raoul sighed frustatedly. Even with all of his fame and fortunes he had gained, Erik still refused to go out in public. "Well, i obviously can't too!" Erik exclaimed. "Fine then!" Raoul huffed and crossed his arms. "Stop being so childish, it's irritating" Erik stated plainly.

Dinnertime went the same. Raoul beg and beg for Erik to take him to the market. He rarely had time to stops by the market and bask. He normally just go straight to the Opera House and let the maids take care of all the shoppings. Madame Giry only stops by a fleeting moment only to bring them foods.

The clock chimed, signalling that it was 9 p.m. Raoul go home and made up his mind. He will go to that market at any cost. No matter what anyone says. He will go to the market.


End file.
